


Poke

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [23]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, George Being Silly, I literally don't know what else to tag it xD, Interrupting a Dream, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got a case of the sniffles, don't you, Crane?" George said cheerfully, and Ichabod was stunned into inaction when the General reached out and poked his nose.</p><p>(It's just a dream, really. George Washington definitely isn't poking Ichabod Crane's nose.)</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Person B poking Person A in the nose until they wake up.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I love George~ =p
> 
> Prompt from OTP Prompts Tumblr.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

Ichabod was in the middle of a dream.

It was a good one, devoid of the nightmarish hell that he and Abigail witnessed at least weekly. There was no Apocalypse, there was no Moloch, and, maybe he would be a little ashamed to admit it later, but there was no Katrina as well.

The latter was only beneficial because his waking life with his wife only added more and more hardship each time he was with her.

No, this was a dream about his old world, with George Washington as they shared a drink together. Ichabod remembered his days with Washington's regiment fondly. He never regretted his choice to change sides, not with a man like Washington as his commander. The fact that Katrina was on that side had, at the time, also been a redeeming factor. He had made the choice that had seemed better suited to his vision of the future and he hadn't looked back since.

He often wished that Washington were still alive in this age. He would have very much liked to discuss the war (the previous, the supernatural, and the current ones) with him at the taver- bar.

"Just yesterday, Martha was speaking to me of-" Washington was saying.

Ichabod sneezed suddenly. "My apologies," he said, rubbing at his nose.

"God bless you," Washington said. "Do not tell me that you are catching cold, Crane. It has been a most dastardly winter season thus far."

"I do not believe so." Ichabod sniffed. "I do hope not."

"Quite," Washington said. "We have to ride a mere fortnight from now."

Ichabod sneezed again, turning in time to put his head into the crook of his arm. "Forgive me! I don't know what's come over me."

Washington smiled widely. "You've got a case of the sniffles, don't you, Crane?" he said cheerfully, and Ichabod was stunned into inaction when the General reached out and poked his nose.

Needless to say, they had not consumed nearly enough brandy for Washington to have been acting in such a way.

Ichabod opened his mouth to speak, found that he had no response to action, and closed it again.

The sight before him was wavering. When something poked his nose again, Ichabod was jolted from the dream with Washington and his eyes flew open to the artificial light in the archives of Sleepy Hollow Sheriff's Department. He was just in time to see Abbie pull her hand away from his face and hear her stifle a laugh.

Ichabod sat up quickly, scrubbing at his nose. "Lieutenant."

Abbie chuckled and flopped into the chair next to him. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Ichabod glanced towards the clock in the room out of habit. "It's not morning." It was, in fact, nearing nine o' clock at night. He looked back at Abigail. "Did you..." He frowned. "Were you poking my nose?"

Abbie's smile only widened.

Ichabod sniffed slightly. "I was dreaming that General Washington poked me on the nose instead. Conscious events transcending into unconscious musings..."

Abbie burst out laughing. "Washington? Seriously?"

Ichabod allowed himself a brief grin in her direction. Her humour was tangible, and Ichabod found it more difficult to ignore her when he was so tired. Everything was more humorous when he was lacking sleep, and Abbie laughing was a good reason to smile.

He placed his elbow on the armrest, propping his head up on his fist. "It was most out of character. I was shocked into silence."

Abbie chuckled. "Darn. I should have tickled your neck or something."

"I am most grateful that you did not."

Abbie was still grinning, but leaned back in her chair. "Okay, so it's late, I haven't found anything, and you're dreaming about Washington, so maybe we should call it a day."

"Very well." Ichabod stretched slightly. He didn't mind the research, but this case was slow and... equally as boring as watching paint dry. "We shall traverse back to the cabin now, then?"

"I thought dinner first. We can pick up something on the way." Abbie stood. "Sound good?"

Ichabod nodded. "That sounds lovely."

 


End file.
